


when you say you love me

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions of love, F/M, Singing, happy birthday to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fili comes to you in the forest to confess his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> song is by josh groban- when you say you love me

It was a calm and quiet night as the full moon shone down upon the glade where a softly flowing river was flowing through as you stood gazing at the stars overhead. The moon up above cast its glow upon the edge of the forest, that laid at your back, as the trees held the darkness tightly within its hold inside of it. As you stood there letting the gentle breeze, that was blowing through your hair...flowing around you, you heard a sound within the darkness of the forest behind you...a snapping of a twig. Turning around to peer into it...hoping it wasn't a goblin or orc..you suddenly hear a voice wafting upon the breeze towards you. The sound was beautifully rich and full of longing as it sang to you, concealed within the darkness under the trees.

Like the sound of silence calling

I hear your voice and suddenly

Im falling , lost in a dream

like the echoes of our souls are meeting

you say those words and my heart stops beating

I wonder what it means

what could it be, that comes over me?

at times I cant move

at times I can hardly breathe.

You see a shadow moving under the trees, through the shrubbery, coming closer to the edge of where the moon was casting its glowing light at the edge of darkness, drawing closer to you. Suddenly the voice had a face...it was Fili who STEPPED into the light...his words weaving a spell of hopeful longing around you as his blue eyes fixed upon yours there by the river.

When you say you love me

the world goes still, so still inside and

when you say you love me

for a moment, theres no one else alive.

 

You feel your heart skipping at the sight of him standing there..the moon perfectly ENHANCING his features..the twin braids in his hair..the artisically braided mustache framing his full lips as he sang with a hand over his heart as he bared his heart to you

youre the one Ive always thought of

I dont know how, but I feel sheltered by your love

youre where I belong

and when youre with me if I close my eyes

there are times I swear I feel like I can fly

for a moment in time

somewhere between the heavens and earth

and frozen in time, oh when you say those words.

He BEGINS to slowly walk towards you..his eyes never leaving yours..heart beating wildly at the vision of him there. His face looks to be filled with a pained emotion..the pain of yearning and not sure if it would ever be obtained or returned in kind.

when you say you love me

the world goes still, so still inside and

when you say you love me

for a moment, theres no one else alive.

 

Fili finally made it to where you stood..entranced by his words that caressed your ears with its sweet richness that was timeless in nature. His hands reached out taking yours within his own..his eyes pulling you into thier blue depths to be lost.

and this journey that were on

how far weve come and I celebrate every moment

and when you say you love me

thats all you have to say

Ill always feel this way.

 

Filis arm slides around your waist, drawing you closer to his body as the hand he is holding is clasped loving up to his strong rumbling chest over his heart, that is beating out the same rhythm as yours is. Your breath catches in your throat as you trembled in joy...his eyes peering deeply into yours with love filling them and hope flaring within. His voice entwines you within a loving hold , as if they are arms enfolding around your body.

when you say you love me

the world goes still, so still inside and

when you say you love me

In that moment, I know why Im alive.

 

You feel a tear SLIPPING down your cheek at the beauty of him singing and your love that overwhelms you completely as his knuckle tenderly wipes it away.

When you say you love me

when you say you love me

do you know how I love you?

Fili smiles down at your upturned face as he slowly lowers his head to gently capture your lips with his own. The kiss was tender, full of love for you, and OFFERED a promise of more to come. On a sigh he finally lifts his head to gaze deeply into your eyes his rich burred voice caressing as he spoke.

"I love you...now and forever. Happy birthday (Y/N)." you smile as you reach for him..bringing him down into your kiss as happiness fills you on this SPECIAL day.

"I love you too Fili."


End file.
